Hermanas
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Las tres son Black, son hermanas y son brujas y hubo un tiempo donde eso fue suficiente, ahora ya no./ Para Kendra LovegoodUchiha por el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de tercera generación"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

_Dedicado a Kendra LovegoodUchiha._

* * *

_**Hermanas**_

_**-1-**_

* * *

_**I**_

* * *

—Relaja la espalda, Cissy. — Regaña Bella en tono mandón y protector. La pequeña rubia hace caso al instante y sonríe nerviosamente. La mayor, de exótica y cruda belleza rueda los ojos apenas, tuerce los labios en un mohín pensativo y juega con la varita en las manos sin parecer consciente de su movimiento. Desde que entró a Hogwarts Bellatrix no se separa del arma que la reclamó como suya por la pureza de su sangre, porque para la mayor de las tres hermanas Black la varita es un arma, de protección y ofensa, más de ofensa que de protección en realidad. Es la gloria de su estirpe, la extensión de su alma como bruja, y sobretodo es poder. La varita de un mago responde al poder innato de uno y Bella desde que lo tuvo entre las manos sintió su poder, sintió su alma gritar eufórica ante la reunión con aquel pedazo de madera que lo sería todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Lo hago bien? — Pregunta la niña rubia con voz anhelante.

Bella frunce los labios y le da toquecitos en el pecho con un dedo.

—Lo haces bien. — Concede —. Pero tu cara es otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué? — Narcissa Black deja caer el semblante con tristeza.

—Por eso. — Señala la niña de largo y cuidado cabello negro —. Por tus emociones ¿No has oído a papá y mamá? Repite lo que nos enseñaron desde pequeñas.

—Las emociones y sentimientos no dan más ni menos, no confieren poder, no dan gloria y tampoco enaltecen. Son vergonzosas muestras de debilidad, de impureza y poca elegancia.

— ¿Qué más?

—Dejar que las pasiones te dominen, el amor o la piedad, es una mancha para el apellido Black, no caigas en tentaciones, no sucumbas a los sangre sucias y no…

—…Demuestres tus emociones. — Termina Bella alzando la barbilla orgullosamente. Hay un brillo casi inexpresivo en sus ojos oscuros, en su expresión neutra, demasiado intensa para una niña de trece años. Para Narcissa sin embargo es su modelo a seguir: Bella es hermosa, talentosa y una digna Black, es todo lo que sus padres quieren, es todo lo que representa la pureza de su sangre. Llena de halagos Bella ha crecido como una bruja excepcional.

Narcissa no puede esperar a entrar a Hogwarts y ser como su hermana.

—No lo haré. — Promete al instante.

Bella rueda los ojos.

—Será lo primero que hagas en cuanto te dé la espalda, Cissy. Tú y 'Dromeda son muy blandas.

—Es que tú eres demasiado perfecta, Bella. — Halaga la pequeña con los ojos brillosos.

La mayor vuelve a rodar los ojos como si estuviese fastidiada, pero en realidad se siente divertida. Un grito interrumpe su entrenamiento, Bella mira sobre el hombro al reconocer el grito de felicidad y una lenta y victoriosa sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro. Narcisa salta al instante de la alta silla y chilla también.

— ¡La carta de Hogwarts! ¡'Dromeda recibió la carta de Hogwarts!

—Calla, Cissy. ¿Dónde están tus modales? Mamá odia que chillen como si fuesen sucios muggles.

—Lo siento. — Suelta al instante enrojeciendo.

—Vamos. — Metiendo la varita bajo la manga de su vestido negro de estilo victoriano Bella encabeza la marcha. Narcisa le sigue el paso entusiasmada pero mordiéndose la lengua esa vez para no soltar chillidos, no es propio de una dama ni de una bruja de respetable familia.

Sus padres les han educado con firmeza y rigor, llenándoles la cabeza de pensamientos extremistas sobre la pureza de la sangre, Narcissa no ve dignos de magia a ningún niño sin ancestros magos, le parece tonto y un sacrilegio. La magia es un talento y un don reservado para los más aptos, los más puros, los más privilegiados, obviamente la ancestral y noble casa Black cuenta con todos los requisitos. Narcissa ha crecido aprendiendo magia casi desde que nació, no es algo exactamente prohibido pues aun sin varita no puede controlarlo y aprovechando los fallos de las reglas al status de secreto y control de magia su familia como tantas antiguas educan a los niños con rigor. Narcissa espera ser tan buena como Bella conforme crezca, pues aunque es pequeña el talento y la inteligencia de su hermana mayor la ha hecho destacar no solo en Hogwarts sino también dentro de la familia, y por lo tal ganarse el privilegio de educarse desde temprana edad en magia antigua y complicadísima. Como la que minutos atrás estaba siendo apenas enseñada a ella en teoría y ligera práctica.

Narcissa considera que vaciar sus pensamientos no es algo sencillo, tiene demasiadas ansias de aprender, de conocer y tantos pensamientos inundan su mente que a veces es imposible siquiera empezar con las lecciones. Pero ese día después de todo un año al fin ha logrado tener la mente en blanco al completo, todo un logro para una niña de nueve años. No duró mucho pero es algo y Bella lo ha alabado. Ganarse palabras así de su orgullosa y astuta hermana no es sencillo pero a Narcisa le gusta eso, que las cosas no se den fácil, porque nada es sencillo.

No corretea cuando sube, Bella tiene un paso ligero, suave y elegante, parece casi flotar y su cabello oscuro es espeso y brillante. Otra razón más para admirarla. Se acomoda el vestido oscuro más discreto y pone las manos a los costados con firmeza, no obstante no reprime la sonrisa de emoción de su rostro.

Bellatrix tampoco lo hace, sin embargo su sonrisa es más satisfactoria y victoriosa que emocionada. 'Dromeda es poderosa, tanto como lo es la misma Bella y eso no es algo que despreciar, sabía que la carta llegaría y aun así es un símbolo, es la representación de su puro linaje y si hay algo de lo que Bella se siente orgullosa y defiende a rabiar es la pureza de su sangre. Así la han educado, así es, la mayor de las tres hermanas no solo es lista, bella, astuta y muy hábil, también es firme con las tradiciones. Se siente orgullosa y victoriosa de que Andrómeda tenga en sus manos la prueba de que es una digna Black, una bruja poderosa; su hermana.

Solo hay un detalle que no le gusta mucho de su hermana más cercana en edad.

Andrómeda está que baila sobre la cama cuando llegan. Tiene la carta de Hogwarts en las manos y salta y salta mientras la agita. Su cabello castaño oscuro brilla y sus parpados están cerrados ante su alegría, pero cuando los abre las diferencias entre ella y Bella son un abismo a pesar de su físico. Sus facciones son más suaves, más dulces pero no dóciles, solo relajadas, tranquilas, como si no tuviera problema alguno con el mundo. Tiene la misma constitución de Bella, la belleza está marcada en su rostro infantil pero la crueldad no se pasa ni por asomo, quizá solo un poco de altanería porque es quien es, y tiene los padres que tiene. Las costumbres no se pegan ni se aferran a su piel pero tampoco resbalan completamente, Andrómeda es consciente de quién es: de su poder, de su linaje y de todo lo que puede tener, pero a diferencia de sus dos hermanas ella no quiere lo que está en sus manos, le parece sencillo y hasta aburrido. Quiere más, más de lo que no tiene, de lo que hay y es prohibido. Lo quiere porque no lo tiene, lo quiere porque como sus dos hermanas es egoísta, y sus deseos mandan sobre palabras que el viento se lleva.

Cuando Bella frunce el ceño, ambas se miran, en el segundo que transcurre se miden y luego sin palabras se forma una tregua.

Ambas son Black, son hermanas y son brujas, y eso es suficiente.

Narcissa va corriendo hacia la segunda hermana y ella le abre los brazos, juguetona. La niña rubia duda, mira a Bella y cuando ésta asiente con una sonrisa discreta se lanza a los amorosos y más afectuosos brazos de Andrómeda.

Sus padres no llegan aun, probablemente su madre esté demasiado indignada por sus gritos antes de subir a dar un escueto felicitaciones. Su padre tampoco sube aún con los ojos a rebosar de oscuro orgullo y un perfecto discurso en los labios.

Ese momento es solo para ellas, para las tres: para Bella que mira desde la puerta con una postura regia, con la barbilla alzada y la astucia en su mirada; para Andrómeda que abraza y mima a su pequeña hermana, que mira a la mayor con un brillo de complicidad y desafío, de la rebeldía que apenas nacía; y para Narcissa que es feliz aun con la ingenuidad de su edad. Que no sabe ni comprende bien los finos hilos que entrelazan los lazos y la relación familiar, porque cariño hay, aprecio existe y amor quizá, pero todo eso mientras mantengan los tres principios fundamentales de esa casa.

A Bella le enorgullece su hermana pero no le gusta lo demasiado libre, lo demasiado diferente que es. Lo blanda…no, lo rebelde que es.

Andrómeda acaricia el cabello rubio platino de Narcisa sin quitar su sonrisa.

Son Black, son hermanas y son brujas, y eso cumple los tres principios para que el cariño exista.

Y es suficiente, al menos por ahora.

* * *

_**II**_

* * *

Los ojos de Narcissa brillan de la euforia y la admiración cuando tiene el primer vistazo del castillo, en los botecitos yendo en medio del lago, y apenas puede contener su entusiasmo. Al fin, al fin está en Hogwarts, al fin tiene la edad suficiente para entrar y caminar por sus pasillos, para usar magia y aprender; al fin está a la altura de sus hermanas y de su apellido.

Se siente tan orgullosa, tan radiante que momentáneamente olvida los consejos de Bellatrix sobre los modales, y permite que el ambiente la relaje. Su hermana lo pasa por alto, la puede ver en la mesa verde y plata, le sonríe y entiende su entusiasmo y le dedica una mueca de diversión y suerte.

Andrómeda le guiña un ojo.

El sombrero grita al instante cuando cae sobre su cabeza "Slytherin", no sin antes darle una advertencia:

"_Más que firmes creencias puedo sentir amor en ti. El amor que es capaz de destruir o construir."_

Narcissa no entiende, pero Bella descarta la advertencia mientras cenan.

A su alrededor es todo un bullicio, y ella come muerta de hambre, escuchando anécdotas y risas. Sus hermanas están a su lado, indicándole lo que debe hacer, lo que no debe hacer, ayudándole a sentirse bienvenida.

—Es fantástico. — Dice.

—Lo es. — Coindice Andrómeda revolviéndole el cabello —. Este es nuestro segundo hogar, lo amarás como todos nosotros, Narcissa.

—Tampoco exageres. — Le corta Bella rodando los ojos —. Es un castillo, magnifico, sí, pero nuestro hogar está donde está nuestra magia y nuestras creencias, Cissy.

—También importa la familia y el cariño. — Le contradice Andrómeda sirviéndole más.

—Y la lealtad, eres una digna Black. — Bella le da unas palmaditas en la mano —. Has orgullosa a la familia.

—Lo haré. — Contesta al instante mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Fija sus ojos sobre las velas que flotan, sobre la majestuosidad que la rodea, sobre los fantasmas que pasan brillando y sonríe. Puede respirar la magia, puede sentirla y palparla. 'Dromeda tiene razón, ese lugar es su hogar, su segundo hogar, y Bella también sabe, la lealtad pesa más que todo, justo como el orgullo.

Va a probar que es digna de su apellido.

—Ve tranquila, Cissy. Te acostumbrarás y podrás disfrutar de todo. — Le recomienda Andrómeda —. Esta primera semana es muy importante.

—Mira con quien te juntas, ¿No querrás estar con sangre sucias, no?

Narcissa sacude la cabeza.

—Bella, por favor. — Pide 'Dromeda —. Déjala que decida por sí misma.

—Puede decidir, 'Dromeda. Solo tiene que saber cómo decidir.

—Bella y yo podemos pasar contigo este fin de semana, ¿Qué dices? Haremos las tareas en los jardines y te daremos una pequeña guía, ¿Quieres?

Bellatrix suspira, ha sido arrastrada a eso, pero asiente tranquilamente.

— ¡Si, si quiero! — Salta la pequeña entusiasmada.

—Cissy, los modales. — Le regaña Bellatrix.

—Lo siento.

—Establece bien tu horario también, cuando tengas tiempo libre seguiremos con las lecciones.

Andrómeda frunce el ceño, disgustada.

— ¿Siguen con Oclumencia? ¿No es muy pequeña, Bella?

—Ya tiene once años, deja de reprochármelo, es por su bien. — Bella bebe un poco de jugo de calabaza y se encoge de hombros con parsimonia. Viene enseñándole a Narcissa a proteger su mente de escrutinios desde que ella tiene ocho y lo ha hecho muy bien, ya puede pasar mucho tiempo con la mente despejada, tan en blanco que a cualquiera se le haría difícil ver, pero eso es solo el principio. Aún falta bastante para que Narcissa sea todo una experta en la materia como cualquier Black, luego de eso seguirá con la Legeremancia, todas las ramas más antiguas de la magia, al igual que las más oscuras, todas se las enseñará para que sea fuerte.

La segunda de las Black cierra los ojos y se guarda sus pensamientos. A veces cree que les exigen demasiado, más de lo que deben, y Narcissa es tan pequeña y está tan desesperada por hacer todo bien que no toma importancia a eso. La magia es poderosa, y mal usada o forzada puede dar resultados desastrosos, aun así decide dejarle eso a criterio de Bella, si algo es su hermana mayor, es razonable cuando es necesario. Sabrá cuando es el límite.

O al menos eso espera.

El fin de semana llega más esperado para la pequeña que para cualquiera. Pero esa vez controla su entusiasmo, está llena de preguntas sobre las clases y hechizos, sobre sus compañeros de casa y sobre lo que le espera una vez esté fuera.

¿A qué se dedicará?

¿En qué materia destacará?

¿Por qué algunos ya pueden hacer levitar la pluma tan sencillamente y a ella aun le cuesta?

¿Es tan difícil Transformaciones? ¿Y qué hay con pociones? Aquellas clases fueron bastante bien, sabía ya en teoría al menos mucho sobre pociones y pudo hacer bastantes cambios en el objeto que tenía que transformar.

Andrómeda está feliz con el entusiasmo de su hermana.

Bella contesta calmadamente sus preguntas, la orienta y le ayuda.

—Será una gran bruja. — Dice Andrómeda mientras la ve garabatear algunas anotaciones.

—Eso me ha hecho pensar. — Bella hace una mueca y mira pensativa el cielo —. En los caminos que seguiremos.

—Probablemente cuidaremos de la casa y de los niños. — Andrómeda sabe que aún están en tiempos demasiados arcaicos al menos para las familias sangre limpia, aunque hay algunas brujas que hablan sobre estudiar más allá de Hogwarts y trabajar.

Bella arquea una ceja con disgusto aparente. No le gustan mucho los niños, Narcissa es un caso especial, pero siente poco afecto en pensar en un futuro lleno de pequeños. No le cautiva de ningún modo, como tampoco la perspectiva de quedarse en casa y ser una esposa servicial. Andrómeda parece saber por dónde van sus pensamientos porque sacude la cabeza, comprensiva. Bellatrix no es una mujer para mantener en casa, no lo soportaría jamás.

—Quizá cuando salgamos habrá nuevas perspectivas. De todas maneras estás en tus T.I.M.O.S., algo has de elegir aunque sea por apariencias.

—No me atrae nada, pero nuestros padres han decidido que seguiré los T.I.M.O.S Y E.X.T.A.S.I.S para la carrera de leyes mágicas. — Bella hace una mueca despectiva, de amarga ironía —. De todas maneras me da igual, sé que estoy hecha para algo más grande que arrastrarme a ese intento de ministerio.

—Probablemente. — Narcissa está atenta a la conversación — ¿Has oído esos rumores?

— ¿Los de ese mago que promete pureza para nuestro linaje? — Bella cabeceó ligeramente sin interés —. Créeme, si muriera un sangre sucia por cada charlatán que promete ese tipo de cosas el mundo estaría libre de esa…

—Bella.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Olvidé que eres la amante de los muggles.

—Bella, ese chico te está mirando. — Narcissa interrumpe la futura discusión señalando a un punto donde un grupo de muchachos de Slytherin ríen y hablan. Uno de ellos, el más alto mira sin pudor a la mayor de las hermanas. Bellatrix sonríe con satisfacción ante eso — ¿Quién es?

—Rodolphus Lestrange. — Contesta Andrómeda más divertida que irritada —. Nuestra querida hermana ha estado coqueteando con él todo el curso pasado.

— ¿Te gusta? — Narcisa está ansiosa por la respuesta. Bella alza la mano levemente.

—Ah, Cissy, eres tan pequeña e ingenua… ¿Es que tiene que gustarme para divertirme?

—Bellatrix, contrólate un poco, Cissy tiene once años.

—Bien, sí, me gusta. En especial cuando…

— ¡Bella!

—Me gusta ¿Está bien? Cuando tengas catorce o incluso trece lo entenderás mejor, ahora sigue con los libros, eso se te da bien.

—No le hagas caso, Cissy. Cada cosa a su tiempo.

— ¿A ti te gusta alguien 'Dromeda?

La muchacha sacude la cabeza y le sonríe levemente. Saca unos cuantos emparedados que había cogido del Gran Comedor en el desayuno y los desenvuelve de las servilletas. Cada una le da un mordisco a uno, Bella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dilo por ti, he escuchado que Rabastan está meneando el rabo a tu alrededor.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, y él no me interesa, es escalofriante. — Andrómeda mira con precaución al menor de los hermanos —. Espero que madre no estuviera en serio con eso de matrimonios arreglados.

—Es lo que se espera de nosotras, casarnos con respetables sangre limpia. — A Bella le da igual con quien se case, mientras sea digno de estar con ella es suficiente — ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Por qué le miras con miedo? — Añade frunciendo el ceño al captar el temor en los ojos de su hermana.

—No me gusta, solo es eso.

—Por su bien espero que no te haya puesto las manos encima sin tu consentimiento.

'Dromeda niega eso y mientras van a otra discusión, Narcissa sonríe y muerde de nuevo su emparedado. Bellatrix es algo fría y distante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si algo no se puede negar es lo sobreprotectora que puede ser, incluso aunque eso le haga ser más cruel. Pero no importa, es feliz porque su hermana las quiere, es feliz porque ese momento es perfecto y nadie puede arruinarlo.

Es feliz porque son solo ellas, y por el momento todo está bien.

Perfectamente bien.

* * *

_**III**_

* * *

— ¿Quién es él? — Andrómeda ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento preciso en que abre la boca y pronuncia esas palabras, para cuando lo comprende es demasiado tarde. Su compañera alza la mirada con aburrimiento de su almuerzo y la fija en su objetivo. Un punto que hasta dónde está mal su actuar es reflejado en el rostro de su compañera que denota asco y altanería.

—Un insignificante _sangre sucia_ llamado Tonks. — Responde a pesar de todo con expresión agria, tomando bruscamente un poco de jugo de calabaza, luego le da una mirada de reojo como si pensara que algo está mal con ella — ¿No eres tú la hermana de Bellatrix?

Tonks, el guapo y amable muchacho de rubio cabello y bonitos ojos, está sonriendo a varios metros, recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído a una niña de primero. Tiene una bonita sonrisa. Andrómeda se pregunta cómo no lo ha visto antes incluso aunque el castillo sea inmenso, y los estudiantes un centenar.

—Lo soy, y tengo un nombre por cierto: Andrómeda. — Contesta sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico. Ahora que ha hablado ya nada puede detenerla, aunque en su cabeza suenan las advertencias de sus padres y de Bella — ¿En qué año está?

—También tienes carácter, pero gustos raros. — La muchacha que está a su lado es bonita, mayor, quizá de séptimo y al parecer con costumbres tan arraigadas como Bella —. En quinto creo, ¿Cómo voy a saber yo de _sangres sucias_? Ese destaca a pesar de ser un bueno para nada _Hufflepuff _porque es _guapo y encantador._ — Hace unas comillitas en el aire y pone una falsa voz melosa y ansiosa, imitando a las risueñas y enamoradizas adolescentes. Un par está suspirando detrás de sus libros con ojos brillosos.

Un año mayor que ella, un año menor que Bella, con razón han pasado cuatro años antes de notarlo. En parte es bueno, en parte es malo, pero Andrómeda agradece cortésmente a la fuente de sus respuestas y luego hunde el tenedor en las patatas asadas, sus inquisitivos ojos nunca se despegan de él que se sienta en la mesa amarilla y negra, y charla y ríe con infinidad de amigos que le palmean la espalda. Se da cuenta en medio de su escrutinio que tiene la manía de apartarse el cabello que le cae sobre los ojos, y cuando sonríe un lado de su boca se eleva más hacia arriba. Sabe que debe apartar la mirada, no está actuando bien, las palabras _sangre sucia _y_ Hufflepuff _suenan en su mente una y otra vez, acompañados de adjetivos que carecen de atractivo. Como Slytherin que es conoce a la perfección cuál es su lugar y cuál es el lugar de ese muchacho llamado Tonks. Están en mundo paralelamente opuesto, seguir mirándolo solo rompe magistralmente las leyes del universo.

Está mal.

Es un… ¿Por qué sangre sucia?, Andrómeda hace una mueca de disgusto. No se suponen que son magos de alto linaje, de pureza incuestionable ¿Por qué usar términos tan carentes de elegancia?

Pero es lo que es y está mal, y aun así no aparta la mirada.

Entonces ya sea por casualidad, por el destino o porque lo ha sentido, él eleva la mirada y la fija sobre sus ojos. Lejos de sentirse intimidada ella mantiene la postura y sigue mirándolo con tranquilidad, la sonrisa del chico se esfuma lentamente, le sigue la curiosidad, y cuando mira el lugar donde está sentada, el recelo. Parecer haber perdido el apetito y la alegría porque hace una mueca y contesta con seriedad a lo que le dicen sus amigos.

Andrómeda se tensa, los prejuicios de su casa hacia las otras son fuertes e indestructibles, pero los prejuicios de las otras casas hacia la suya tampoco se quedan atrás. La fama de Slytherin nunca ha sido buena, en especial si se tiene alumnos cuyos máximos sueños son los de seguir a un fanático sangre pura que ha surgido de la nada. Le fulmina con la mirada al caer en cuenta de eso y él no se queda atrás, deja caer ruidosamente su tenedor sobre su plato, coge su mochila y se larga.

Ella se le queda mirando todo el camino con la mandíbula tensa y los labios crispados. Justo en ese momento cuando él está saliendo Bella entra, al parecer le dice algo desagradable a juzgar por los ojos que echan fuego de Tonks antes de que desaparezca de su vista.

Cuando su hermana se sienta en el lugar libre a su lado que ha deja la otra muchacha, está sonriente.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz? — Pregunta con más brusquedad de la que hubiese querido.

—Poner en su sitio a unos cuantos _sangres sucias_ siempre me pone el día feliz. — Bella dice con voz satisfecha pasando por alto su tono de voz. Le echa una mirada mientras se sirve y frunce el ceño — ¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien, 'Dromeda?

— ¿Por qué tienes que llamarlos sangre sucias? — Sisea dejando caer con fuerza su tenedor y enfrentándola — ¿Qué te han hecho, Bellatrix?

Agradece que haya poca audiencia, la mayoría ya se está retirando al haber terminado, pero unos cuantos todavía siguen más jugando que comiendo, y prestan atención a lo que no les concierne. Quiere detenerse, porque está mal y no es normal que haya reaccionado tan violentamente ante eso cuando conoce a Bella y sabe cómo es y lo que le importa, y menos aún por ese desconocido que le ha mirado sobre el hombro, pero no puede. Cissy, la única que podría ponerle un alto con su sola presencia, su pequeña hermana, no está a la vista y Andrómeda siente que todo lo acumulado durante su vida le pasa factura. Está harta de tener que soportar cosas injustas, de tener que callarse muchos pensamientos por el bienestar de su relación familiar; está harta de ser tan hipócrita.

Bella no contesta al principio, frunce los labios y entrecierra los ojos mirándola sin expresión en el rostro. Entonces se levanta y se va, así de simple. Es la tercera vez que pelean de esa forma en ese curso y Andrómeda se siente fatal cuando lo comprende, porque Bella puede contestarle, puede lanzarle a la cara todo lo aprendido e incluso puede citarle su propio egoísmo pero prefiere ceder y alejarse antes de que todo estalle. Porque ella es una bomba de tiempo, en algún momento habrá un punto sin retorno, en algún momento Bella ya no podrá simplemente alejarse y su remordimiento será cada vez menos.

Habrá un momento en que todo se desmorone.

Andrómeda entierra el rostro entre las manos, recriminándose.

¿Por qué no puede ser como sus hermanas?

¿Por qué no es como Bellatrix? ¿Por qué no es tan orgullosa y firme?

¿Por qué no es como Narcissa? ¿Por qué no es educada y callada?

¿Por qué tiene que ser así de diferente? ¿Por qué tiene que preocuparse por las cosas que no le conciernen?

Desea gritar, rabiar pero no está acorde de su linaje. Se levanta y se marcha. En el camino encuentra a Narcissa que le sonríe y le hace un sinfín de preguntas sobre la magia. En ese momento mientras ve a su hermana de doce años feliz y tranquila se calma completamente, le da un toquecito en el rubio cabello y contesta una a una sus preguntas.

Es cierto, no puede cambiar su impetuoso y rebelde carácter, está en su sangre pero aun no es el momento. Aun puede controlarse, aun puede pensar en Narcissa y en Bellatrix, puede pensar en sus dos hermanas, aquellas con las que creció aunque discrepen en pensamientos y ambiciones.

— ¿Sucede algo, 'Dromeda? — Narcisa pregunta con preocupación mientras se dirigen a la sala común de Slytherin.

Piensa en Tonks, piensa en Bella.

Sonríe.

—Nada, Cissy, nada.

Al menos no aun.

.

* * *

_Espero que esto cumpla lo mejor que pueda tu primera petición, Kendra LovegoodUchiha, más tarde subiré el segundo y último capítulo. Y antes de que termine el día subiré la segunda petición._

_Ojalá te guste, lamento haber demorado en subir pero mi beta tuvo ciertos problemas para devolverme corregidos los fics, de hecho apenas me envía este. _

_Feliz Navidad por atrasado :), espero que lo hayas pasado bien._

_Bella._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_**Hermanas**_

_**-2-**_

* * *

_**IV**_

* * *

Bellatrix está orgullosa de lo que es. Los brujos están en la cima más alta de la sociedad, la magia es poder y los que no lo poseen deben inclinarse y rogar por piedad. Desde pequeña sus padres le han inculcado esos pensamientos y ha crecido creyéndose superior a todos, incluso entre sus semejantes. Porque hay algunos que no deben llamarse magos, como esos despreciables Weasley y toda su prole, o esos estúpidos y molestosos gemelos Prewett, personas que ponen en vergüenza su linaje. O incluso peor, hay personas que creen que deben ser magos, como esos asquerosos _sangre sucias, _usurpadores de magia.

Pero ella es una Black y sabe cuál es el lugar de esos miserables.

Por eso lo que al principio es desinterés luego se convierte en curiosidad, o algo parecido a eso, ante ese hombre surgido de la nada, que ha empezado a esparcir un levantamiento sutil. Muchos lo han hecho a lo largo de los años, pero ahí están los amantes de los _sangre sucias_ para impedir cualquier procedimiento legal y destruir las esperanzas de un mundo perfecto. Pero ese hombre no pide la ayuda del ministerio, va por si solo dejando solo el rastro de un pensamiento que por siglos ha sido causa de conflictos.

"_Los sangre sucia son un completo error, los muggles son animales bajo nuestro dominio. Nosotros tenemos la magia, y la magia es poder."_

Bella es indomable, rara vez hace lo que esperan de ella, eso sí, nunca cruza los límites de lo que se espera de una sangre limpia. Eso es lo que le diferencia de Andrómeda, eso es el abismo entre ambas hermanas. Y Bella es, sobretodo, poderosa, inteligente, astuta y perspicaz; es toda una Black, es cruel e impetuosa y desdeña lo que no considera a su altura, pero aquellos pensamientos se filtran en su mente y navegan en su día a día.

Con cada nuevo amanecer aquello se implanta más en su mente, siente más asco por la mezcla de sangre y más rabia porque nadie haga nada.

¿Qué pasa con sus hermanas? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

¿Es que acaso deben mandar a sus hijos a codearse con bestias?

No le hace gracia, lo detesta y siente decepción por el pobre manejo del ministerio. Decepción y resentimiento, ha visto cómo esos estúpidos pensamientos ponen en un precario equilibrio la voluntad de Andrómeda, que desde el principio siempre ha sido más conformista. No le gusta que le griten ni que le confronten, pero Andrómeda es su hermana y ante ese detalle Bellatrix intenta mantener una paz que quizá no dure mucho tiempo.

Y ¿Por qué sucede todo eso?

Porque esos malditos sangre sucias existen, porque esos mediocres muggles los producen.

Todo es por la mancha en linaje de los magos. Por una mezcla que no debió existir.

Ese el precio que deben pagar por sus errores, pero ella no está dispuesta a perder a una hermana.

—La primera salida a Hogsmeade. — Le dice Rodolphus la mañana que empieza su séptimo año —. Iremos ¿Estarás allí?

— ¿Para qué? — Bella arquea una ceja.

—Para ver si nos aceptan. — Rodolphus baja la voz y se le acerca para hablar al oído —. En su ejército, el de Lord Voldemort.

— ¿Lord? — Bella se burla — ¿No es ese un título muggle?

—Confiere poder, es nuestro poder. — Le dice Rodolphus con los ojos brillando de expectativa —. Cosas que nos pertenecen, incluso los títulos. ¿No me digas que no sientes curiosidad? Te conozco, Bella, sé cómo eres, lo que te atrae.

Aquello era cierto, personas como Bellatrix, tan independientes y poderosas, eran tan inalcanzables y poco comunes que rara vez algo podía impresionarlos. Sin embargo el poder atrae a las personas, consciente, inconscientemente quizá, y personas como Bellatrix podían verse cautivadas por un poder aún más magistral.

Bella se alza sobre sus pies, pasa los labios por los de su amante y le muerde levemente el lóbulo de la oreja antes de alejarse.

—No pienso entrometerme con un desconocido cuyos patéticos planes pueden irse abajo ante cualquier imprevisto. La derrota no es algo que vaya conmigo, Rodolphus.

—Has oído también lo que susurran en la sala común. — Le grita antes de que de vuelta al pasillo — ¡No es alguien normal! ¡Es lo que estábamos esperando!

A Bellatrix no le es indiferente esa persona, pero tampoco va a ir donde pasos ciegos, primero quiere ver pruebas, que aquello realmente valga la pena, que le prometan que todas esas lacras que infestan el mundo mágico serán destruidas. Quiere que solo los sangre limpia persistan.

Y lo quiere porque es una afrenta personal. Ha visto las miradas que Andrómeda y ese sangre sucia Tonks se dan entre las mesas cada día.

¿Es que su hermana no siente vergüenza ante la clase de basura en la que ha posado los ojos? Lo que es peor, es que ese patético hombrecito se da la tarea de despreciarla, a ella ¡A una Black! Tendría que estar de rodillas agradecido por la atención de Andrómeda.

Narcissa en cambio tiene buen camino, ha visto cómo ayuda a ese tal Lucius Malfoy. No es una relación que se ve por caminos románticos, solo es cordial y educada, porque Narcissa es así, educada y callada. Pero sus padres ya están arreglando matrimonios a sus espaldas, Bella sabe que le han comprometido con Rodolphus, y se siente satisfecha. Es un brujo de sangre limpia, es poderoso y es un grandioso amante, ¿Qué más puede pedir? ¿Amor? Solo siente diversión ante esa estúpida palabra. Nadie vive de amor.

Intenta que Andrómeda lo entienda, pero ella está cada vez peor.

Y siente mucha rabia por lo débil que es su hermana.

— ¿Ha esto te has reducido? — Le grita una tarde señalando el aula donde ese sangre sucia y ella estaban limpiando los estropicios por un castigo — ¡Das vergüenza!

— ¡Yo no busqué esto! — Andrómeda le chilla casi al instante — ¡YO NO PEDÍ QUE ME CASTIGASEN JUNTO A ÉL! ¡ME ODIA, LO ENTIENDES, BELLA! ¡ME ODIA, NO TIENES QUÉ PREOCUPARTE POR NADA!

— ¡Si te preocupa tanto lo que él piensa seguro que debo preocuparme! ¡Eres mi hermana! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Es un sangre sucia!

— ¡No le llames así!

—Bella, 'Dromeda. — Narcissa murmura débilmente entre ambas en medio del solitario pasillo. Se siente aterrada, siempre han sido…tal vez no muy unidas, pero se han querido y aceptado con todo, ¿Por qué Andrómeda está haciendo todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué de todos los hombres que existen debe fijarse en el único con el que no puede estar? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dirán sus padres? —. Por favor…por favor…

Bella fulmina con la mirada a Andrómeda, ella respira trabajosamente y mira con la expresión destrozada a su hermana menor.

—Cissy…

— ¿Por qué él, Andrómeda? — Pregunta la rubia con desesperación — ¿No ves lo que te está haciendo?

Andrómeda se enfurece y carga contra Bella.

— ¿Qué me está haciendo? ¡Apenas cruzo palabras con él! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Narcissa?! ¡La estás convirtiendo en alguien como tú!

— ¡'Dromeda! — Chilla Narcissa.

— ¡Son ustedes las que no lo ven! ¡¿Qué es lo que les han hecho?! He buscado toda mi vida una razón para que merezcan el trato que les damos, para que merezcan los insultos y los desprecios ¿Y saben qué? ¡No he encontrado nada! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡DIGANME POR QUÉ!

—Por qué no merecen vivir. — Bella susurra las palabras una por una, despacio, deletreándolas y mirando con fuego en los ojos a su hermana.

Andrómeda aprieta los puños y en ese momento algo se quiebra entre ambas. Siempre han sido rebeldes, impetuosas, Andrómeda mucho antes que Bella, pero Bella mucho más centrada que Andrómeda. Han sido y son poderosas e inteligentes, y como tal al no coincidir en un mismo punto pasan a ser rivales o enemigas a muerte. Pero la sangre aún pesa, y Bella coge a Narcissa del codo y la aleja.

—No vuelvas a hablarle a Narcissa hasta que reconsideres tus pensamientos, Andrómeda.

—Le hablaré cuando se me pegué la gana. ¡No me des órdenes!

—Por favor, 'Dromeda, necesitas tiempo. Necesitas entender. — Narcissa sacude la cabeza con tristeza —. No te acerques hasta que estés más calmada.

Andrómeda suelta una risa carente de alegría.

— ¿Qué es lo más importante para ustedes? ¿La familia o la lealtad?

Bella entrecierra los ojos.

—Tú eres mi familia, eres importante, pero si sigues con eso entonces dejarás de ser una Black. Entonces dejarás de ser importante.

—Está claro que la familia no te importa, Bella. — Reniega la segunda Black con sequedad. Mira a su hermana menor y sonríe agriamente — ¿Y tú que, Narcissa? ¿Piensas igual que Bella? ¿Qué la lealtad es más importante?

Bellatrix le sisea en voz baja y se marcha arrastrando a Narcissa con furia. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Ella dijo que la familia es importante! No tiene que ver nada con lealtad, es su familia, eso es lo que importa ahora.

Por eso está completamente segura, más llevada por la furia que por su propia voluntad cuando acepta ir a las reuniones clandestinas en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Y no es lo que espera.

Nada lo es, se le presenta ante sus ojos, ante sus manos, poder inigualable, planes sofisticados. Perfección y crudeza. No hay mejor manera de expresarlo. Y el hombre que se alza sobre los más puros cimientos, con pensamientos fijos y fines complejos, es mucho que mejor que los planes para tomar el mundo mágico, para retornar todo a su sitio.

Lord Voldemort es astuto, es cruel, inteligente y poderoso.

Y Bella olvida que su familia debe ser importante, olvida sus palabras, y se deslumbra no ante el poder, sino ante el hombre.

El hombre que habría de conquistar con terror y maldad al mundo.

¿Qué es más importante? ¿La familia o la lealtad?

Ella tiene su respuesta cuando la marca tenebrosa brilla en su piel años después.

* * *

_**V**_

* * *

Andrómeda entra con furia al salón, tiene lágrimas en los ojos pero se niega a derramar alguna. Es bastante orgullosa y testaruda, siempre lo fue. Y también egoísta, quizá por eso se niega a dejar ir a quien nunca le perteneció ni remotamente, porque más claro no puede estar: Ted Tonks la odia, la odia por ser quien es. Por su apellido, por su familia, la odia por ser como todos ellos. Por ser cruel, egoísta y altanera. Porque es una caprichosa niña que hace berrinches cuando no tiene lo que desea.

Las palabras son hirientes pero no menos ciertas. Andrómeda quizá no es como Bellatrix o como Narcissa, pero tampoco es diferente a sus hermanas, tiene parte de la crueldad y altanería de Bella, tiene parte de la educación y fría cortesía de Narcissa, tiene mucho de Black y poco de ella y eso la desespera.

¿Habría sido diferente de haber ido a Gryffindor?

¿A Hufflepuff? ¿A Ravenclaw? ¿Habría sido diferente de no ser una Black?

¿Habría sido lo bastante buena para él?

Patea el balde lleno de agua y espuma contra el suelo de la rabia y el resentimiento. ¿Rebelde? siempre ha sido calificada así, no como Bella que es más indomable, más aceptada, pero no hay pizca de su rebeldía cuando inclina la cabeza y se calla todos sus pensamientos ¿A dónde fue la niña que quiso hacerse un sitio por ella y no por su apellido? ¿A dónde fue la niña que prometió no ser como todos los Sltyherin? ¿Qué no quiso ser cruel? Que quiso más de lo que tenía, quiso el mundo que se extendía y era desconocido ¿A dónde se fue?

A juzgar por su llanto, se fue muy lejos, a un lugar donde nunca la encontrará. Porque lo sabe, debe callarse de nuevo, buscar el perdón de sus hermanas y casarse por compromiso.

A eso se reducirá su patética vida.

—Tenemos que empezar de nuevo. — Lágrimas airadas brillan cuando mira con sorpresa en dirección al chico que está en la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Limpiar según parece. — Contesta Ted Tonks cogiendo el trapeador y mirándole inquisitivo —. Tenemos un castigo ¿No?

—Ya lo terminamos, esto es mi problema. — Sisea Andrómeda señalándole la puerta —. Vete.

—Escuché tu discusión con tus hermanas. — Ted va al punto y Andrómeda se golpea contra las mesas de la impresión. Siente que debe estar avergonzada y humillada por haber expuestos sus sentimientos de esa forma pero más que eso siente desolación y rabia.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Qué esperas para burlarte? Seguro que será el nuevo chisme de la semana: Andrómeda Black enamorada de un sangre sucia. Lo encontrarán maravilloso.

Ted la mira con enojo ante el insulto.

— ¿Te preguntas aun porque actúo como actúo? Eres como tus hermanas.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mis hermanas ni de mi familia!

—Veo a tu hermana mayor meterse con los niños de primero solo porque puede, le veo molestando y maldiciendo a quién quiere. Tu hermana menor es más elegante en su actuar, mira sobre el hombro a todos, como si fuesen bichos o basura. ¿En qué eres diferente tú, Andrómeda? Dices que eres mejor, pero cuando no suceden las cosas como quieres no eres mejor que Bellatrix, dices que los nacidos de muggles no son diferentes, oh, pero cuando te enojas son sangre sucias ¿A eso le llamas ser diferente?

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas ante la verdad, pero no se calla esa vez, tiene demasiadas cosas que decir.

— ¡Me peleé con mis hermanas por ti! ¡Bella y Cissy me repudian! ¡Todo lo hice por ti, con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente algún día! ¡De que me mirases a mí y no a mi apellido! ¡Y NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¿NUNCA LO SERÁ, CIERTO? ¡TE ODIO, TONKS!

— ¿De verdad es por mí? — Tonks le mira con lástima — ¿Ni siquiera puedes ser lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo? Tú has sido así siempre, mucho antes de conocerme, solo quieres que yo cargue con tus decisiones porque eres demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo. Quieres ser diferente pero no te atreves, porque das demasiada importancia a los chismes, como cualquier otra sangre limpia. Quieres ser diferente pero aun actúas como ellos, porque estás aterrada y no sabes lo que vendrá luego. Y eso es precisamente el problema, nunca verás nada porque no lo harás.

Probablemente ha sido la conversación –discusión, da igual –más larga que han tenido desde que se conocen, desde aquel primer intercambio de miradas, y seguramente ha sido la tercera vez que han hablado, lo demás solo fue miradas, fue acciones o silencios pero es como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y cada palabra de Ted Tonks es cómo una cuchillada.

Él está a punto de irse.

Ella habla.

—Te elegí sobre ellas, sobre ellos, sobre todos. — Es un susurro y ella agradece que esté cada vez más oscuro —. Tal vez no lo creas, tal vez pienses que solo estoy siendo egoísta y caprichosa, y tal vez sea cierto. Pero desde la primera vez que te vi…desde la primera vez yo te elegí a ti…pero ellas son mis hermanas… ¿Cómo puedo dejarlas? No quiero que se vayan de mi lado.

—Eso será decisión de ellas ¿Te aman lo suficiente para estar junto a ti aunque seas diferente?

Andrómeda no contesta. Las ama y ellas la aman pero lo sabe. No es suficiente.

Nunca lo va a ser.

Ted sacude la cabeza.

—Te quiero. — Suelta Andrómeda —. Te amo. — Se corrige —. Tal vez no sea suficiente para ti, pero quiero que lo sepas. Lo siento.

Él suspira, mira la puerta durante un largo tiempo y luego la mira, su sonrisa es agria.

—También te quiero, también te amo, pero no es suficiente para ti.

Andrómeda abre la boca de la sorpresa y él se va. Le sigue al instante, corre, le llama, grita y se lanza a sus brazos cuando finalmente lo alcanza, él intenta soltarse, ella se aferra con fuerza y susurra una y otra vez: _Lo siento, lo siento._

—Andrómeda…

—Es suficiente, es suficiente.

—No, no lo es. Tienes una decisión que tomar.

—Ya la tomé. — Y lo besa.

No quiere responderle pero sus sentimientos lo traicionan y es en ese preciso instante en que Andrómeda ve su relación familiar desmoronarse. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, la bomba estalla y todo se daña.

Ella ya no será más una Black, solo será Andrómeda y vivirá con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

* * *

_**VI**_

* * *

Bella mira el tosco anillo de oro que Andrómeda lleva en el dedo y abre los labios con incredulidad. No es cierto.

¡No lo es!

Narcissa que estaba feliz por la cita con su prometido ve todo irse abajo en ese preciso instante. Ya ha sido suficientemente malo que Andrómeda haya insistido en salirse de casa apenas terminó el colegio un año atrás, pero lo que ha hecho ahora no tiene solución ni salida posible. Abre y cierra la boca y finalmente musita débilmente.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Casarme, quería invitarles a la boda pero no lo creí prudente, ya saben. — Andrómeda suspira y se prepara. Ha hecho de todo para intentar recuperar a sus hermanas desde aquel beso compartido con Ted, y casi lo logró, casi, porque ahora ese hecho lo cambia todo. Las esperanzas de Bella y Cissy de devolverle la cordura se hacen añicos y comprenden hasta qué punto ha elegido ella su camino.

—No pudiste hacerlo. — Bella se levanta de golpe.

Las personas se retiran poco a poco del Caldero chorreante, entrando en pánico. La fama de su hermana es realmente para dar escalofríos, aunque la realidad de sus acciones aún están encubiertas magníficamente. Andrómeda sabe perfectamente lo que Bella ha hecho y hace cada día al servicio de ese tal Lord Voldemort al que muchos ya temen tanto que han dejado de pronunciar su nombre. Aun quiere pensar que hay una forma de que sea la de antes, pero el brillo maniaco y sádico de sus ojos le contradice.

—Lo hice porque lo amo.

Bella sacude la cabeza, riendo tenebrosamente.

—No, no, no es posible…tú no pudiste.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma de anular ese matrimonio, 'Dromeda. — Narcisa interviene al ver a su hermana a punto de estallar — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿No escuchaste, Narcissa? Lo hice porque lo amo.

— ¡No puedes amarlo!

—Lo hago, y espero que ustedes lo comprendan. Soy su hermana.

Y esa simple palabra hace estallar todo.

— ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! — Bellatrix reacciona y vuelca todo de la rabia — ¡Tú no eres una Black y tampoco una bruja! ¡Eres la mujer de una escoria sangre sucia!

— ¡No le llames así! ¡No tienes derecho! — Andrómeda aprieta la varita entre sus dedos lívida de furia. Aquello ha dolido mucho más que lo creyó, fue como el quiebre definitivo de todo. Porque su relación familiar siempre fue un tema delicado dispuesto por intereses y ambición. Porque las tres son Black, son hermanas y son brujas y hubo un tiempo donde eso fue suficiente, ahora ya no. — ¡No le conoces!

—Ni quiero conocerlo. — El rostro de Bella se distorsiona de la repugnancia —. Ni siquiera te acerques, eres una vergüenza. Vergüenza para nuestra sangre y para nuestros padres.

— ¡¿Y qué debo hacer para que se enorgullezcan de mí?! ¡¿Acostarme con un asesino entre un mar de cadáveres?!

Narcisa emite un sonido ahogado.

— ¡Basta la dos! ¡Bella, por favor! ¡Andrómeda no sabes lo que dices!

— ¡Oh, lo sé, lo sé! — Andrómeda chilla ante la cara blanca de su hermana mayor —. Los he visto, es repugnante ¡Te has vuelto loca, Bella! ¿Cómo puedes mirarnos a la cara, cómo puedes dormir después de lo que has hecho? ¿Qué te han hecho esos niños, o esas personas?

— ¡Son escoria! ¡La basura del mundo! — La voz de Bella es furiosa, pero tiembla. Hay una parte, una pequeñísima parte en el más remoto lugar de su cerebro que da lugar al remordimiento, no por esas personas sino por lo que está haciendo, en lo que se está convirtiendo. — ¡Y lo hago porque quiero! ¡Porque puedo! ¡Porque soy una bruja y la magia es poder! ¡Ellos deben saber cuál es su lugar! ¡Si respiran y viven es por nuestra misericordia! ¡¿Y nosotros debemos agachar la cabeza ante esos animales?! ¡Nuestro lugar está en la cima y si tú quieres irte con tu sangre sucia a revolcarte entre la basura allá tú! ¡LARGATE Y NO VUELVAS!

— ¡NO VOLVERÉ JAMÁS! ¡JAMÁS! ¡ME DAN PENA!

Narcissa llora toda la noche, al día siguiente está tranquila y fría.

Bella rompe un montón de tazas en su intento de tomar un té sin que le tiemblen las manos de la rabia, la indignación y tal vez el remordimiento. Con todo se desquita: con los elfos domésticos, a los que patea y grita antes de irse a su habitación.

Narcissa sigue comiendo aunque la mesa está vacía. No sonríe ni agradece cuando le dejan nuevos platos, ni siquiera es consciente de los pequeños elfos aterrados.

Solo sabe una cosa mientras escucha a sus padres gritarse una y mil cosas, culparse entre ellos y señalar el qué dirán. Lo sabe mientras escucha a Bella gritar y echar abajo su habitación e incluso cuando Lucius la abraza en su quinta cita concertada por sus padres, y el sentimiento de confort y calidez es tan agradable en medio de las tinieblas que cierra los ojos y se promete una cosa.

"_No dejaré que mi familia se quiebre por lealtades. Jamás dejaré que la lealtad pese más que la sangre y el amor. Defenderé a mi familia aunque el mundo se desmorone"_

Y muchos años después, mientras Harry Potter yace boca abajo aparentemente muerto, Narcissa piensa en Draco y en Lucius, piensa en Bellatrix y en Andrómeda, piensa en la lealtad de una y el amor de la otra.

Entonces entierra las uñas en el pecho del muchacho que era el fin y el principio de una era.

— ¿Draco está vivo? ¿Está en el castillo?

Cuando Harry Potter asiente lenta y cuidadosamente Narcissa entiende a Andrómeda, al fin comprende el amor y los sacrificios que éste exige. Se levanta, siente a su hermana mirar en su mente y le da lo que quiere. Ve hacia los ojos rojos, crueles y despiadados de la bestia que intenta destruir el mundo en el que su hijo vivirá, que no le importa nada más que sí mismo y pronuncia solo dos palabras que suponen toda una diferencia.

—Está muerto.

Bella celebra la falsedad que lee en su mente, el señor tenebroso lo comprueba y todos rugen de felicidad.

"_Me has enseñado bien, hermana" _

Y piensa otra cosa mientras van al castillo.

"_Lo siento"_

Lucius aferra su mano, Draco está esperando.

* * *

_Lo siento, lo siento, iba a subirlo ayer pero me confundí y pensé que lo había subido e.e._

_Con esto termino este two-shot :3_

_Espero te haya gustado el final..._

_Gracias por leer._

_Bella_


End file.
